


🎊/🔞🚗<任豪X你>我只对你一个人斯文败类

by lululululuyaya



Category: r1se, 任豪 - Fandom, 任豪X你
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululululuyaya/pseuds/lululululuyaya
Summary: “把你胯间的恶魔插进我下面的天堂”“乖。我们一起上天堂。”





	🎊/🔞🚗我只对你一个人斯文败类

#涉黄了涉黄了#

*阿门*

如果没有那该死的瘦腿运动，  
我就不会有三天下不了床的下场！  
总结：我恨…

——————

“3..2..1…各位同学们注意看我的示范。我们再来一次…”

任豪一进门就看到你把腿架在墙上，原本及膝的裙子几乎已经滑到臀部的部位，白花花的大腿霸占了他的视线…

“咳咳…”你扭头看向声源处，那个穿着西装，打好领结的任豪正在看着你的姿势…意识到不对劲的你马上把腿放下来，整理好肩膀上的吊带…

是的，为了图个方便，所以你今天穿的是吊带，是任豪不允许你穿的吊带…害…完了

任豪看着面前小孩低头认错的模样，因为身高差的缘故，导致他一低头就看到了你丰满的胸部…

空气中混合着少女的体香，虽然说开着空调，但你面前的男人似乎很燥热，任豪扯了扯领带，热…跟以往不一样的热…

“…好烫”任豪将你的手放到他的硕大上…你没有听到任豪的暗示，你只知道，你手中握着的，是男生的生殖器官…

“宝宝，你需要灭掉你惹的火了”

“？？唔”虽然说情侣之间做这些事是正常的，但是你还是个处，还是很羞涩的…

任豪把你抱到房间里，扯掉了脖子上的领带，以及衬衫上的扣子…任豪充满占有欲的吻朝你袭来，这个吻从嘴巴一直到锁骨，偶尔还在你的锁骨上停留种几个草莓…

“…嗯”任豪的亲吻让你感受到前所未有的舒服，以及花穴传来的瘙痒让你忍不住轻吟…

任豪的目标从你的锁骨转移到了你的胸部，此刻你的乳尖已经挺立，就算是隔着一层布料也能看出来…

你配合着任豪将你的上衣脱下，这个男人把玩着你的胸，就像是在玩一个很平常的玩具…

“呜呼…”大脑传来乳头被嘴巴含住的感觉，任豪揉捏着你的胸，另一只胸的乳头被撕咬，下穴越来越痒了…

伴随着你的呻吟，阻拦着你跟任豪欢爱的布料全部褪去，此刻，任豪脱下你的内裤，内裤早已被液体浸湿，而花穴还在不断地分泌出液体

“好淫荡的一副画面，你真是个骚货…”任豪目不转睛地观赏着花穴流水的场景，仿佛整件事都与他无关…

“…唔”任豪把两根手指塞进去，试探性的抽了抽…花穴反倒没有满足，反而想要更多，任豪把手指抽出来，看着手指上的液体，以及小穴张嘴的样子…任豪感觉到自己的性器已经高高勃起…

“真紧…”任豪嫌弃的说了一句，把你的手放在他的裤子上，示意你帮他脱裤子…你慢慢的脱下他的内裤，弹出来的东西差点碰到你眼睛…

面前的器官，周围围绕着青筋，已经好好挺立，你回忆着 AV里女主帮男主自慰时的动作，握住了任豪的龙根…好硬…

想到这个，你感受到下穴又开始瘙痒，又开始流水…你笨拙着用手抽动着，这可真是一个色情的场面…

“…含着”听到任豪声音的你停止了手上的运动，把任豪的硕大含在嘴里，小心翼翼的用舌头舔着…

在含住他的硕大后，你的小穴越来越痒了…终于，任豪放过了你的嘴，他的目标从你的嘴转移到了你的花穴…

但是…任豪就一直抵在穴洞口，不进去…

“股神…”

“嗯？”

“我…痒…”你羞耻的说出这句

“求我。”

“求你…操…我，小穴…想…被…操…”

你说这句话的时候几乎是咬着牙说出来的…

任豪的硕大填满了你的欲望，同时也填满了你的小穴…任豪感受到了性器被小穴紧紧包裹的感觉，既刺激，又快乐…

“股神…轻…点”性器进入了小穴后，任豪就开始运动了…从一开始的轻柔到现在的粗暴让你感受到了欢愉，花穴也得到了满足…

“嗯？可是小穴好像想让我快点呢？好吧。那我就慢点吧…”任豪说完就不动了…小穴没有得到足够的满足，它又开始痒了…

“股…神…”说完你主动吻了吻任豪的嘴角，希望可以让他继续运动…果然，这个动作起到了作用，这个股神他又开始运动了…

“宝宝…叫我名字…”任豪的性器在你的花穴里运动着，手在你的胸部上肆意妄为…任豪的手很大，大到可以容纳下你的一只乳房…

“…任…任…豪…嗯…哈”任豪的下身加快了运动，他的手玩弄着你的乳尖，引得你娇喘连连…

“宝宝…宝宝我爱你…宝宝”任豪说完，你就感受到了一股热流喷洒在你的穴里…是内射…

任豪把交合完的性器拿出来，上面是水渍和精液的混合物…再看看你的花穴，前一秒还等着被操的小穴现在已经红肿，穴口还不断流出白色精液…

好一副色情的场面啊…

“来。让我们再来一次”客厅电视传来的声音一下子让你红了脸…谁都不想再来一次的好吧！

你看着你全裸的身体以及任豪半裸的身体…说

“我都不知道原来你是个斯文败类…前一秒还彬彬有礼，后一秒就…”

“没有我只做你一人的斯文败类…”

说完任豪就压在你的身体上，你感受到他的性器再次捅进了你的小穴…

“要不，我们再来一次？”

……


End file.
